


Of Frying Pans and Lost Ribbons

by Piano_King



Series: random stuff (bc twice is gay af) [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Classical Music, F/F, Fluff, Humor, No Angst, Orchestra, Pianos, Romance, just fluff, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piano_King/pseuds/Piano_King
Summary: Chaeyoung finds a frying pan in a practice room. It’s irresponsible for her fellow musicians to leave their stuff lying around, and it’s a cute dog pan, so it’s basically hers. Dahyun picks up some pieces of ribbon by a piano. They end up with more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Series: random stuff (bc twice is gay af) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192373
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Of Frying Pans and Lost Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic where ot9 are musicians (mainly) and as a classical musician I tried to make it realistic. If you’re not a musician you can still understand it! Hope you enjoy.

Dahyun walked through the university’s campus, occasionally stopping at some tree or bench to take a breather. It was Saturday, and the reason for her rather slow pace was that she was supposed to meet Chaeyoung somewhere around here. Luckily, a few minutes later, a quick pounding of footsteps behind her made her smile and put down her phone.

“Hey bro!” Chaeyoung called, taking out a music theory book. “I have a study session with Miss Genius, the one and only, the spectacular, incredible, amazing, and show stopping-” Dahyun groaned, replying, “Alright, alright! I get it, you’re working on a duet with Tzuyu, amazing, wow fantastic.” After a brief laugh, they walked towards the practice room, chatting about homework and classes and nerding out about composers.

Then they both got notifications on their phone.

“Oh no, the violin section at war again,” Chae said blankly, and Dahyun snickered at that. Nayeon had texted some insult to Jeongyeon, and their phones had both exploded rapidly, Jeongyeon quickly pointing out everything Nayeon had done wrong in the past month. Seeing the top two violinists of the university dueling it out over the group chat was pretty awesome. Dahyun blinked a few times, yelping, “Wait, Sana unnie asked me to meet up at the - shoot, I got to go!”

Dahyun had completely forgotten about Sana - usually whenever they had free time, they would hang out with whoever Sana felt like at the second, outdoor cafeteria in the campus. Ignoring Chaeyoung’s protests, (‘Bro, you’re leaving me here by myself?!’) she bolted out of there and ran towards the cafeteria, where thankfully Sana was sitting. “Dubu!” Sana called, waving her over. 

Unexpectedly, the two top violinists in question were also there, along with someone else.

“Now, listen here, your Tchaikovsky interpretation was just pitiful-” Nayeon said, and Jeongyeon, agitated, replied, “Pitiful? PITIFUL?! Do you remember the time the whole orchestra listened to your Ysaye?? HA! Now that was pity on a whole nother level-” After seeing the pianist, Nayeon and Jeongyeon stopped bickering, trying to maintain a cool presence. “Ah, Dahyun!” Nayeon greeted, offering her a seat.

She sat down gratefully, (and exasperatedly) and saw that Jihyo was also there. Dahyun talked with them for a few minutes before taking out her classical composer worksheet or whatever her teacher had assigned yesterday. Jihyo glanced over at her, then looked at her apologetically. She was a singer, and had little knowledge about any classical piano. “If I knew a thing about that, I would help you,” she told her. Dahyun smiled up at her. “No problem! If I can just get some more info on Rachmaninoff’s early life, I’ll be fine. . .”

Jeongyeon glanced at Dahyun, then dug in her backpack. “Ah, here.” She passed Dahyun a book, explaining, “I borrowed a biography about Rachmaninoff a few weeks ago.”

Dahyun raised an eyebrow. “A few weeks ago? Doesn’t sound like the librarians will be very happy.”

Jeongyeon dramatically sighed before leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. “What can I say? The pursuit of musicality requires endless sacrifice.” This was met with no positive response, as Nayeon and Jihyo were busy making disgusted faces and Sana was looking at her strangely. After a second, Nayeon started to say heatedly, “The _fuck_ is that supposed to mean-” 

Dahyun snickered at the statement, and Jihyo quickly and harshly criticized Nayeon for her behavior ‘in front of the little one.’ Dahyun had half a mind to tell them that she wasn’t a child, but decided against it. This worksheet was more important.

“Oh look! Mina’s here!” Dahyun quickly whipped her head up, shoving her paper and Jeongyeon’s book into her bag, and was already halfway up and out of her seat, looking around frantically, (‘Mina’s here?! What? Why?!’) before yelping laughter made her stomach sink.

“CHAE!” she yelled, annoyed and embarrassed, “Stop messing with me!” The unnies sitting at the table quickly snickered, asking, “What’s this now?” 

Dahyun huffed, dragging Chaeyoung to sit in front of her, and said, rather sharply, “NOTHING!” Trying to divert the conversation, she asked Chae, “Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you had a make out session with ‘Miss Genius,’ what was it you said? ‘Show stopping, gorgeous-’” There were outraged gasps at the table before the rest was cut off by Chaeyoung, who had an angry blush on her face. “Enough, enough!” she cried, and everyone else sitting was quick to coo over her.

“You’re all growing up so fast,” Sana cried. Jeongyeon nodded, adding, “Soon enough Chaeyoung will be married to Tzuyu and we-” the rest of her sentence was muted as the whole table was thrown into laughter, Chaeyoung covering her face with a groan. After things settled down (Nayeon: ‘I expect a wedding invitation by next month.’) Dahyun looked over her assignment.

She told them, “Did you guys know Rachmaninoff composed his first piano concerto at only 18? Isn’t that amazing?!” Chaeyoung scoffed at Dahyun, cheeks still pink.

“ANYWAYS!” Chae roared, and after no one teased her, she grinned, telling them about the real reason that she was here today. “So, Tzuyu cancelled, and as I was walking through the empty practice rooms, guess what I found!” 

She pulled out something with a spectacular flourish, which turned out to be a frying pan. But not any frying pan - it was one with a cute dog on the outside. When she said cute, she meant cute as heck. It had cute eyes and a cute nose and very very cute eyes. Chaeyoung held it excitedly, saying, “Isn’t it awesome? And since someone left it there, I get to keep it!” 

Jihyo frowned, ever the rule follower, and reprimanded, “Shouldn’t we put it back? Or at least, try to find the owner?” Jeongyeon sighed, leaning back again, and the whole table groaned, knowing that Jeongyeon would spout some more nonsense (besides Dahyun and Chaeyoung, who were listening with high anticipation) as she said, “Well, in this world of brutality, it’s the survival of the fittest.”

Nayeon growled angrily, “Yoo, if you say another word I’ll take that frying pan and show YOU survival of the fittest,” and in response, Jeongyeon stuck her tongue out, making faces at her, and they briefly pushed each other for a minute before getting bored.

“Hey!” Dahyun grinned, saying, “Talking about weird things I found, look at this!” She pulled out a bunch of different ribbons, all in different colors, and said, “I found this in one of the pianist practice rooms the other day.”

The whole table was silent, and Dahyun pouted. Why were they all so nice to Chaeyoung, but not her? Sure, a frying pan was cool, but so were ribbons! Looking up and finding some awkward expressions, she glanced around fearfully. “W-what?” Dahyun asked, worried. Jihyo sighed before looking elsewhere, pleading, “I’m tired today, alright? Don’t do this to me.”

She looked at Sana for help. Sana flinched, saying, “Dahyun, those are Mina’s, she lost them the other day.” Before Sana had even finished her sentence, Dahyun had turned paler than usual, quickly putting the ribbons back and facing the table with abject horror. “Where is her dorm?” she asked, feeling like she was about to throw up.

Chaeyoung snickered, thinking this situation was horribly hilarious. Her best friend, embarrassing herself to her future wife. She then asked snarkily, “You don’t know?” Jihyo quickly shushed her, still trying to make a ‘positive, lifting atmosphere’ as she liked to call it.

Dahyun glared at her, and Chaeyoung quickly apologized, replying, “I’m pretty sure it’s room 524. Or maybe 534.” Dahyun nodded, sprinting off like an eagle taking flight. It was no joke; they watched as Dahyun nearly rammed into every student unlucky enough to cross her path. Chaeyoung laughed at her friend, then asked the table rhetorically, “Who would be dumb enough to embarrass herself in front of their crush like that? Honestly.” A second later, everyone’s phone dinged. 

Nayeon read the text out loud. (She’s old, leave her be) “‘Unknown number: Does anyone know where my frying pan went? I left it in the practi-’” Nayeon wheezed with laughter, and Jihyo, momentarily forgetting her positive atmosphere promise, stifled a laugh while looking at Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung, on the other hand, was unbothered. “Who would be dumb enough to leave a frying pan in a practice room? Consider it lost. And also, why would you take a frying pan into a practice room in the first place?” Before Chae had a chance to reply, ‘Frick off loser,’ Sana was typing, ‘Who are you?’

The answer was brief and devastating.

‘Chou Tzuyu.’

Chaeyoung shrieked, dropping her phone and the pan, (which she had been twirling around) which created a loud clattering noise on the ground, then flinching from the loud noise. The rest of the table was no help, clutched over in laughter. Sana was the only one that was keeping it remotely together, trying to say in between laughter, “Chae - needs - help,” before dissolving into giggles. 

“Oh, shut up,” Chaeyoung started to tear up as her unnies betrayed her. Their notion that ‘Aww Chae is a little baby’ seemed to have vanished into thin air, and Chaeyoung grabbed the pan, sniffling. “Oh, you’re so screwed!” Nayeon called, cackling, and it was so loud nearly half the cafeteria turned around to look at them.

Jihyo patted her back, saying, “Best not keep the wife waiting,” and that just made the situation worse, because Chaeyoung nearly burst into tears, but restrained herself, picking the frying pan up and glaring at the cute puppy with pure hatred. “Stupid thing,” she cursed at it, and after shooting a hurt look at her unnies, (betrayal on the highest level, how dare they) she quickly left the table, deciding to text Tzuyu. ‘Where are you?’ The reply was short and straight to the point. ‘Practice room J4.’

The walk to the room was almost as bad as the drive from your piano teacher’s neighborhood entrance to their house. For non-musucians, it was nerve wracking, evil, and probably was in every bad musician’s personal list of worse experiences ever, created to torture them after their death. There was nothing worse than the knowledge that you were heading to your own funeral. 

Or at least, walking through the stupid winter weather, that’s what it felt like. Chaeyoung trudged her way to the practice hall, glaring at every bird, other musician, or even a trash can that happened to catch her sight, before she was already in front of the door.

It was made of a (stupid) oak wood, dark in color, and had several places where it looked like it might fall off if pushed too hard. There was a plate in the middle, slightly on the right, that read J4, though it seemed rather frail, almost as if a push from a gentle breeze would knock the bronze lettering off. The doorknob was made of a cheap silver, completely round in shape, and it had a lock (though the locks were the same - any J lock would unlock an J door. Chaeyoung wasn’t sure what it was for, honestly.) She held the doorknob for a second and prayed.

‘Dear piano gods, or whatever, I know I didn’t practice today but spare me,’ she thought before opening the door and nearly dying on the spot.

How was Tzuyu so perfect?? Even here, in the middle of some dumb practice room, with two lightbulbs broken and another flickering, Chaeyoung almost choked because of how gorgeous Tzuyu looked. Her almond colored hair floated past her shoulders, and she was wearing a blouse of flowers and lilacs, and - as much as she wanted to write an entire novel about how beautiful Tzuyu was, she came here for a reason, so instead, she turned her gaze to the floor and passed over the frying pan without a word. 

Tzuyu didn’t say thank you, nor did she ask what Chae was doing with the frying pan, which was the best scenario she could’ve hoped for. Chae received a, “Sorry I cancelled today. I had some homework I forgot about.” She shook her head, saying, “No problem!” she was sure her face was flushed, but what could she do about it? It’s not her fault Tzuyu looked so stunning - 

Trying to stop fangirling, Chaeyoung noticed some sheet music by Tzuyu, asking offhandedly, “Oh, what are you working on?” Tzuyu glanced over, before answering rather dejectedly, “Rachmaninoff.”

 _‘“Did you guys know Rachmaninoff composed his first piano concerto at only 18? Isn’t that amazing?!”’_ Dahyun’s voice echoed in her head, and Chaeyoung found herself saying, “Did you know Rachmaninoff composed his first concerto when he was only 18?”

Tzuyu looked surprised, humming, “No, I didn’t. That’s cool, though.” Chaeyoung grinned, feeling rather pleased when Tzuyu gave her a warm smile.

\---

Nayeon sniffed, sneezing before saying, “You know, you were right. One day Chaeyoung’s going to get a girlfriend, and settle down, and OHMYGOD what if she ASKS SOMEONE OUT?!” Sana put her pen down and sighed, “Nayeon, out of all of those things you’re worried about her ASKING SOMEONE OUT?”

“Who is Tzuyu anyway?” Jeonyeon asked. Jihyo shrugged. She wasn’t in touch with a lot of pianists besides Dahyun and Chaeyoung, but she had a vague recollection of meeting Tzuyu once, maybe. “Um, tall, gorgeous, scary?” she offered, and everyone nodded in realization, recognizing the one she was talking about. Sana laughed, thinking about Dahyun. “Poor Dubu, what if Mina decides to chop her up and put her in a stew-” Jihyo looked at her, thinking, ‘What kind of drugs is she on,’ and at around the same time Nayeon gasped, her slow brain finally realizing something else.

“Wait, what if DAHYUN also ASKS SOMEONE OUT?!” she said this like it was some complicated thing that she had never thought of before, and Jeongyeon groaned in exasperation, throwing her Jazz Theory and Improvisation book at Nayeon’s head, yelling, “ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! OF COURSE SHE WILL!” 

Jihyo facepalmed watching the violinists fight. Sana leaned towards her, whispering, “What the heck are they doing?” Jihyo looked at them sadly, giving, “No. Idea.” 

\---

Dahyun quickly walked to Room 524. Okay, this was it, she thought. Knocking on the door, a disgruntled Hyunjin opened it, saying, “Swear to god, Jackson, I told you I don’t know a good page turner - oh.” Dahyun quickly apologized, saying, “Sorry, wrong door!”

She quickly started running towards 534 - Hyunjin was a friend of hers, (though he was in band, yuck) but right now she had more important matters. He almost closed his door, but opened it again, deciding to yell, “Hey, you know any good page turners?” Of course, Dahyun was already far gone at that point.

Running up the next flight of stairs, she knocked on the door again, and as it was opening, she quickly blurted out, “I’m so sorry Mina I don’t know what I was thinking - ehhh?” Standing in front of her was Rose, a harpist who was currently on hiatus. 

“Ah, Dahyun, are you looking for Mina? She’s in room 544.” Dahyun cursed at Chaeyoung’s horrible memory; this was terribly embarrassing, but she thanked Rose anyway, and she skipped towards the next flight stairs, before she suddenly stopped. Rose was confused as Dahyun came back.

She quickly told Rose, “Hey, if you’re looking for a job, Hyunjin at room 524’s looking for a page turner!” Before she had a chance to reply, Dahyun was already jumping up the steps.

Finally, Room 544. She knocked on the door, and after a minute when there was no response, she waited patiently and tried again. 

\---

Dahyun laid pathetically in her dorm bed, and Sana was watching her sympathetically. “I can’t believe she wasn’t there,” Dahyun sniffled. Her voice tugged on Sana’s heartstrings, and Sana suddenly remembered, “Hey, I have her phone number, you can call her or something.” Dahyun quickly sprang up, eyes bright. “Would you? Thanks!” She gave Sana a big grin, and Sana watched her leave, noting that the sun was almost setting.

They agreed to meet up at the only pond in the campus, and Mina was already there when Dahyun was walking up to her. Dahyun blushed lightly while watching Mina elegantly turn around. “Hey,” she said nervously, tapping her toe. Mina gave her a smile, and Dahyun felt better at that, before taking the ribbons out of her bag, apologizing. “I just found them on a bench, sorry,” she muttered, but before she knew it Mina was giving her a relieved hug, saying, “I thought they were lost for good! Thank you so much, Dahyun.” 

Dahyun felt dizzy all of a sudden, but remembered to hug back, knowing her face must be burning, and her heart was beating erratically, but somehow it was alright. They talked for a bit, and overall, Dahyun regarded the conversation as a huge. Fricking. Win.

\---

The next day, Dahyun could be found with a stupid, lovestruck grin all over the campus, and Chaeyoung nearly the same, both of them wandering around in a daze. To be fair - they had resolved their problems with a minimum of pain and suffering, AND Mina knew Dahyun existed now, which was the only thing Dahyun could think about. When they arrived at lunch, everyone laughed at them. “Lovestruck puppies,” Jihyo commented.

Dahyun was too busy daydreaming about Mina, and Chaeyoung was so occupied with her lunch that they didn’t hear her. “Mm-hmm,” Dahyun agreed. Chaeyoung nodded along to whatever Jihyo had said. 

“Hi Dahyun.” Dahyun ate her pasta, looking contemplatively out of the cafeteria, and said, “Sure, Jihyo.” After she blinked a few times, she looked back at the table which looked dramatically frozen. Concerned, Dahyun glanced up with a hilarious and adorable confused face, which was a mistake because she nearly threw her fork back - “Mina! Hi!” 

The rest of the table could laugh at her - Chaeyoung could tease her every day for a month - she wouldn’t even mind listening to Nayeon and Jeongyeon biker endlessly for ten hours - and, she was sure Tchaikovsky would’ve been so happy for her - because what happened next was the best thing that Dahyun had ever heard.

“Are you free after this? There’s a new tea shop downtown, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. . .” 

Fin. 

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, stay tuned & subscribe because I’m planning a multi-chapter fic with this universe sometime! It’s going to be awesome, I’m pretty excited for this one :D leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! Dubchaeng are so cute, I can’t.


End file.
